


Ride or Die (Literally)

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers sisters love, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers dinner date, Solar Flare, but also angst, fluff and angst but mostly fluff, powerless kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Alex and Maggie are on a celebratory dinner date when there is a DEO emergency.-Prompt: "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.''"Can I pick?"





	Ride or Die (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this out of spite after learning the Floriana was no longer going to be a series regular. I just had an influx of Sanvers feels that I needed to express in writing. Also the outfits that I imagine Alex and Maggie were wearing during the dinner are the ones Chyler and Floriana wore to the GLAAD awards. Have fun reading!

Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer have been dating for a little over a year and a half. They were out enjoying a nice romantic dinner after their last criminal apprehension. An old criminal had escaped and went on a joy ride before the combined forces of Detective Sawyer and Agent Danvers caught him. Maggie had the brilliant idea of driving to the restaurant separately so they could both be surprised by what the other one was wearing. Alex was she first to arrive at the restaurant, which would usually be out of their price range, but tonight they decided to treat themselves. Alex felt pretty confident Maggie's jaw would drop when she saw her.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Alex said aloud smirking while smoothing out her outfit.

"You're right. I never did." 

Alex turned around and saw Maggie staring at her. 'Wow' was all Alex could muster, staring right back at Maggie. Maggie and Alex both looked gorgeous in the other's eyes.

"Well, Miss Danvers, would you like to stop gaping and take your seat?"

"I would like to take my seat, but I do not want to stop staring. You look entirely too beautiful to ever stop."

"Aw, Danvers, you're making me blush."

They both took their seats and started looking at the menu.

"Damn it Alex. How do expect me to choose something to eat when you are sitting across from me dressed like that?"

"I don't expect you to focus, that's why I'm going to order for you."

The waiter came over and ale ordered a vegan plate for Maggie and shrimp scampi for herself.

"I have to congratulate you Danvers, you did well today."

"So did you, Sawyer."

Alex raised her glass in a mock salute. Maggie did the same.

"You know something Danvers?"

"What?"

"I'm really happy with you."

Maggie smiled and her dimples showed which made Alex fall even more in love.

"I'm really happy too, Maggie. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex started to lean across the table so she could kiss Maggie when her phone started to buzz.

"Oh my goodness, Maggie, I'm so sorry. Give me a second it's the DEO."

Alex sat back in her chair and read the notification the DEO had sent her. Maggie noticed that Alex's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Alex what is it?" Maggie asked her concern and anxieties leaking into her voice. 

"Lillian Luthor is holding Kara captive on Otto Binder bridge."

"That's no big deal it's Kara, she can break free."

"Normally yes, but she was taken as Kara not Supergirl. She can't risk revealing herself. It also happens that she blew out her powers this morning. So even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Oh my God." Maggie whispered.

Alex started grabbing her stuff and got up.

"I'm so sorry Maggie I've got to go handle this."

"It's okay. I'll pay the bill then met you at the bridge. 

"Thank you!" Alex practically screamed while she ran out of the restaurant.

Alex jumped in her car and started riving at full speed towards the bridge worried about what she would find.

<><><><><><><><><>

Alex made it to the bridge and had barely put the car into park before she was running through the barricade of DEO and NCPD cars and under the police tape. She made it through all of that before J'onn blocked her path and kept her from seeing what was happening.

"Alex, no. I don't want you getting involved in this."

"Too late." Alex growled

Alex attacked J'onn and turned to where she was able to see what was happening because noting was going to stop her from making sure her sister was all right. What she saw would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. Cyborg Superman was holding Kara with one arm around her waist and the other held a knife that was pointed at her neck. Lillian also had a knife in her hand and she was circling Cyborg Superman and Kara. Every person in the DEO and NCPD had their guns trained on Lillian and Henshaw. Lillian started to talk.

"Law enforces of National City, behold your so called savior. The once mighty Supergirl. Supergirl has blown out her powers so she is just as human as the rest of us."

To emphasize her point Lillian jabbed her knife into Kara's arm and dragged it down so there was a huge line gushing blood. Kara's face contorted in pain before letting out a scream that shattered Alex's world. Alex lunged forward with the intention of stopping Kara's pain, but J'onn was faster and he grabbed both of Alex's arms and pinned them behind her.

"Alex, I know how hard this is for you and it is why I didn't want you getting involved, but we have to follow protocol. Even in instances like this."

"J'onn I have to do something, I can't just stand around and watch them hurt my little sister."

Alex was trying to get free of J'onn's grip. She finally got free because J'onn was distracted by something. Alex lunged forward and started running before anyone could catch up with her. Lillian had her back to Alex, so Alex tapped on her shoulder. When she turned to face Alex, Alex promptly punched her in the face. Lillian took a while to recover so Alex continued to punch her in different places. Once Lillian did recover it became deadly because she had a knife and was swinging it every which way. Alex kept blocking Lillian's arm with her arm to keep the knife from coming anywhere near her. While Alex was fighting Lillian, DEO agents came and successfully tried to extract Kara from Henshaw's grip and moved her to the med evac. Since Kara was safe many DEO agents were yelling at Alex to stand down. But Alex didn't listen. She had had enough of this woman coming after her family. She didn't want to have to deal with it anymore. So Alex kept fighting. Both sides' blows getting more and more deadly and dangerous. Through all the voices yelling at Alex, one stood out. Maggie yelling at her to stand down before she got killed. That split second of trying to locate Maggie cost Alex. She was distracted and Lillian managed to land a blow on Alex with her knife. The skin right above her collarbone was split open and gushing blood. Lillian's move angered Alex. So she crouched down and swept her leg out so Lillian tripped. She landed flat on her back and dropped he knife. Alex picked up the knife and held it at Lillian's throat.

"I didn't know you had it In you Agent Danvers. But I guess I should expected you would do anything to help your sister." Alex pressed the knife harder into her throat. 

"How did you know?"

"It really wasn't that hard. An idiot could figure it out."

Alex and Lillian had a stare down.

''I can see it in your eyes, Alexandra, you want to kill me. So why don't you?"

"Because that is not who I want to be."

Alex threw the knife away from them and got up, pulling Lillian up by her shirt collar. Some NCPD officers came and took her off of Alex's hands. Now Henshaw and Lilian were both in custody. For how long? No one knew. Alex walked over to where J'onn and Maggie were standing. J'onn stepped up first.

"It looks like you are going to need a refresher on how to take orders, Agent Danvers. But I'm glad you did what you did." J'onn smiled at her before walking away. Alex turned to Maggie.

"You Idiot!" Maggie yelled and smacked Alex over the head, "Why the HELL did you do that?!"

"Because I am tired of her messing with my family. She needed to learn what a bad idea it is to mess with me or anyone I care about."

"She could have killed you though. Look at that cut, you need to get that bandaged."

"I will. Come over here and looked at this view." Alex pulled Maggie over to the edge of the bridge.

"These are all the people Kara is charged with protecting." Alex said indicating the thousands of people who live in National City. Alex then pointed to herself and said, "I am charged with protecting Kara. So I hope you understand and aren't mad."

"Honestly I don't know whether I want to kiss you or push you off this bridge."

"Can I Pick?"

Alex grabbed Maggie by the straps of her dress and crashed her lips into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just imagine Alex fighting in Chyler's GLAAD Awards outfit? Thank you  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_


End file.
